Seinaru Akuma
by Neo ryuujin
Summary: Dia adalah satu-satunya iblis dengan element yang bertentangan dengan jenisnya, sayangnya itu membuatnya tidak dapat menggunkan sihir milik keluarganya.
1. Rebirth

Judul : Seinaru akuma

Disclaimer : course not mine

Rated : T

Pair : karena rewrite, voting menentukan pair

warn : ooc, typo, Devil!Naru, Dragon!Naru, dll

Genre : supernatural, adventure

Sumary :

Dia adalah satu-satunya iblis dengan element yang bertentangan dengan jenisnya, sayangnya itu membuatnya tidak dapat menggunkan sihir milik keluarganya.

Rebirth :

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas, seekor naga berwarna merah dengan ukuran yang terbilang sangat besar, terlihat sedang melayang dalam kesendirian. kemudian perhatiannya fokus pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang tengah melayang dengan keadaan terlentang, ia pun melayang menuju anak tersebut.

.

 **Blond POV**

.

Ugh. Rasanya tubuhku terasa hancur, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba, mengingatnya malah membuat aku bertambah sakit, bukan saja sakit dalam artian fisik namun juga sakit pada perasaanku yang masih rapuh pada umurku yang masih terbilang bibit yang belum merasakan apa itu sinar matahari. Ya aku masih berumur kurang dari 9 tahun, umur yang seharusnya masih merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Namun kasih sayang yang seharusnya aku dapatkan mulai menghilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat adikku yang bernama Menma Namikaze berhasil menggunakan sihir pilar kami yang bernama **[FORAMEN DIMENSIONES].** Sihir yang menciptakan sebuah lubang dimensi yang memiliki daya hisap setara dengan blackhole yang berada di luar angkasa

Flashback

"aku berhasil tou-san"ucap salah anak laki-laki berambut pirang pada tou-san setelah berhasil menciptakan sebuah lingkaran berwarna kuning yang menghisap sebuah batu seukuran bola golf

"kau hebat Menma-kun"kata kaa-san kami dengan semangat

"itu baru anak tou-san"kata tou-san dengan senyum hangat padanya

sedangkan aku sekarang masih berusaha membuat lingkaran berwarna kuning yang sama seperti milik menma

"bagaimana denganmu naruto?"tanya tou-san padaku

"masih belum tou-san"jawabku masih mencoba membuat lingkaran kuning

tou-san kemudian kembali memperhatikan Menma, aku yang melihat adikku yang berhasil menciptakan lingkaran kuning tidak mau kalah dan berusaha dengan keras membuat sihir khas Namikaze itu. Setelah sejam kemudian aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku merasakan panas dan sakit, karena tubuhku tidak kuat menerima rasa sakit akhirnya aku pingsan, kedua orang tuaku yang melihat tubuhku terjatuh ke tanah langsung saja membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghubungi doktor.

aku terbangun dari pingsan sejam kemudian, kemudian aku mecoba meraih air yang berada di sampingku.

"Tidak mungkin"

Tanganku yang tadinya hampir menyentuh gelas yang akan aku ambil, aku tarik kembali setelah mendengar suara kaa-sanku

"Maaf nyonya Namikaze, tapi memang begitulah keadaan putra anda"kata seorang perempuan yang menjadi lawan bicara kaa-san

"Bagaimana bisa putra saya tidak memiliki _Demonic power_?"Aku yang mendengar suara tou-san yang terdengar seperti kecewa terkejut bukan main

'Jadi, aku tidak memiliki energi seperti iblis-iblis pada umumnya?'Tanyaku dalam pikiranku entah pada siapa

"aku tidak tahu Namikaze-sama, aku juga terkejut karena tanpa _Demonic power_ maka iblis akan mati"jawabnya pada kedua orang tuaku

Setelah kejadian itu kedua orang tuaku terlihat kecewa setiap melihat diriku berada di dalam jarak pandang mereka, bahkan mereka sering kali mencemoohku. Aku mengerti kenapa mereka sangat kecewa hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu, itu karena kami para iblis memiliki _Seven Deadly sins,_ setiap iblis bahkan memiliki sifat itu walaupun hanya satu, sifat alami para iblis Lust, Glutony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Hubris.

Hari-hari seperti itu mulai aku jalani mulai saat itu juga. Dicaci maki adalah sarapan, makan siang, dan malam bagiku, untuk makan bahkan aku memakan makanan bekas mereka, semua hal itu aku rasakan hingga puncaknya, aku di bawa ke lapangan training belakang rumah kami, aku ingat dengan jelas semua perkataan tou-san padaku

.

"Naruto"panggil tou-san padaku, aku hanya berjalan mendekatinya

"ada apa tou-sama"

"mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi Namikaze maupun Gremory"aku yang mendengarnya terkejut buka main. Setelah itu sebuah lingkaran berwarna kuning mulai muncul di dekatku, lingkaran yang sangat aku hafal apa konsekuensinya jika berada dekat dengan lingkaran itu, karena lingkaran itu adalah **[FORAMEN DIMENSIONES]**. Tubuhku mulai terhisap kedalam lingkaran itu. setelah itu aku berada di tempat yang entah apa namanya ini

Flashback End

 **Blond POV End**

Naga yang merupakan perwujudan dari impian itu, terlihat tengah memperhatikan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah dalam keadaan sekarat lama kemudian Naga itu menelan anak laki-laki itu, setelah itu Naga itu melayang pergi dari tempat itu

.

 **Eight Year later**

 **.**

Kini terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan ujung berwarna merah, tengah duduk diatas kepala naga berwarna merah yang besarnya tidak dapat kita hitung dengan meteran yang biasanya di gunakan untuk mengukur panjang kayu yang digunakan untuk membuat bangunan.

"Tou-sama bolehkan mulai sekarang, aku keluar dari tempat ini?"tanya remaja tadi pada Naga yang sekarang dianggap orang tuanya itu

 **"Grrrrr"** Hanya geraman yang terdengar dari naga merah itu, Namun seolah mengerti geraman dari naga itu, remaja itu mulai memasang wajah bahagia

"Bolehkah?"tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang bersinar menunjukan kegembiraannya itu

 **"Grrrr"** sekali lagi hanya geraman dari naga itu dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit malas

"Yay, kau memang baik tou-sama. aku akan sering-sering berkunjung"setelah itu remaja pirang itu membuat membuat retakan dimensi di depannya dan memasukinya.

Setelah remaja tadi menghilang dari tempat itu naga tadi mulai melayang menjauhi tempat itu

 **"SAMPAI JUMPA ANAKKU"** ucap naga tadi ternyata tidak bisu **'aku tidak sabar melihat terkejutnya semua fraksi dengan adanya kau...'**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **'NARUTO'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

maaf untuk yang menunggu lama untuk fict ini, saya sebagai author tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk diberikan untuk kalian semua reader semua untuk lamanya remake fict ini. dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fict ini dan juga karena chap ini pendek, namanya juga masih prolog

untuk sekarang itu saja ku rasa

Neo ryuujin


	2. Penculikan

**Judul : Seinaru akuma**

 **Disclaimer : course not mine**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair :** **?**

 **warn : ooc, typo, Devil!Naru, Dragon!Naru, Pure Innocent!Naru dll**

 **Genre : supernatural, adventure**

Sumary :

Dia adalah satu-satunya iblis dengan element yang bertentangan dengan jenisnya, sayangnya itu membuatnya tidak dapat menggunkan sihir milik keluarganya

.

Sebelumnya

"Tou-sama bolehkan mulai sekarang, aku keluar dari tempat ini?"tanya remaja tadi pada Naga yang sekarang dianggap orang tuanya itu.

 **"Grrrrr"** Hanya geraman yang terdengar dari naga merah itu, Namun seolah mengerti geraman dari naga itu, remaja itu mulai memasang wajah bahagia.

"Bolehkah?"tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang bersinar menunjukan kegembiraannya itu.

 **"Grrrr"** sekali lagi hanya geraman dari naga itu dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit malas.

"Yay, kau memang baik tou-sama. aku akan sering-sering berkunjung"setelah itu remaja pirang itu membuat membuat retakan dimensi di depannya dan memasukinya.

Setelah remaja tadi menghilang dari tempat itu naga tadi mulai melayang menjauhi tempat itu.

 **"SAMPAI JUMPA ANAKKU"** ucap naga tadi ternyata tidak bisu **'aku tidak sabar melihat terkejutnya semua fraksi dengan adanya kau...'**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **'NARUTO'**

* * *

Penculikan:

Muncul retakan dimensi pada sebuah hutan yang cukup rimbun, setelah itu keluar seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang dengan sedikit warna merah di bagian ujung rambutnya, Ia menggunakan sebuah tank top berwarna hitam dan celana hitam panjang. Sepasang sayap naga berwarna merah berada di balik badannya

"Hm dimana ini?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, kemudian Ia berjalan tak tentu arah matanya menelusuri setiap bagian hutan yang tidak terlalu rimbun itu. Setelah sekian lama ia mencari petunjuk tempat ia berada, matanya melihat sebuah papan kayu dengan tulisan"WELCOME TO KYOTO"

"Kyoto bukannya tempat para yokai"Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kuil yang berada di dekat dengannya

Setelah sampai di depan kuil, Naruto di cegat oleh dua orang perempuan dengan ekor seperti kucing dan anjing,"apa yang kau lakukan disini Akuma?"Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berekor anjing

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini"Jawabnya, sedangkan kedua yokai itu terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Terlihat dari posisi mereka yang terlihat siaga

"ada apa ini?"tanya seorang perempuan dengan kimono yang menutupi tubuhnya tidak lupa sembilan ekor yang meliuk-liuk dibelakangnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa Yasaka-sama"jawab ekor kucing, sementara Yasaka memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik.

'Gawat sekarang sudah masih musimnya'batin kedua yokai tersebut panic.

Karena risih terus dipandangi terus oleh Yasaka akhirnya Naruto bertanya sedikit menegur Yasaka."apa ada yang salah denganku sehingga kau memperhatikanku dengan intens begitu?"sedangkan Yasaka yang yang di tegur oleh Naruto salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan pemuda di depannya.

Kedua yokai yang tadi menghentikan Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua remaja berambut pirang itu.

"ti-tidak kok, tidak ada yang salah kok"jawabnya sedikit gerogi, 'kenapa nada bicaranya sedikit aneh'

'tidak biasanya Yasaka-sama gerogi terhadap laki-laki'batin kedua yokai yang dari tadi tidak berbicara.

"Akuma-san bisa jelaskan kenapa kau berada di daerah kekuasaan para Yokai?" tanya Yasaka yang sudah kembali pada posisi awal

"Maaf jika aku lancang memasuki daerah kekuasaan para Yokai, sebenarnya aku belum bisa melakukan teleportasi dengan benar"jelas Naruto yang pada tiga Yokai di depannya.

"Lalu dari mana kau berasal aku-"sebelum Yasaka menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Naruto langsung memotong kalimatnya."Panggil Naruto saja"potong Naruto.

"Hei kau tidak boleh memotong ucapan dari Yasaka-sama"Tegur Yokai bereekor kucing.

"Memang kenapa?"Tanya Naruto memiringkan wajahnya.

"Karena Yasaka-sama adalah putri dari pemimpin dari Fraksi Yokai"Jawab Yokai berekor anjing.

"HEH!"jerit naruto karena tidak menyangka di depannya adalah seorang pemimpin para Yokai. Sementara Yasaka hanya tertawa halus dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"Fufufufu"

.

 **-Dimension Gap-**

 **.**

Seekor naga berwarna merah melayang dengan bebas di dalam _Gap Dimension._ Karena merasakan sebuah energi yang kuat, naga itupun berhenti dari kegiatan melayangnya.

 **"Jadi, kau masih berusaha untuk mendekati anakku"** ujarnya pada sesosok gadis berpakaian gothic lolita berambut panjang.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Baka-red"Balas si gadis, kemudian ia mendekati Great red.

 **"Menyerahlah tidakkah kau bosan selalu ditolak Naruto"**

"Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu Baka-red"Ophis kemudian duduk diatas kepala Great red."Walaupun sainganku adalah putri dari pemimpin para yokai sekalipun"

 **"Hm aku tidak tahu jika itu keberuntungannya atau kesialannya"** Great red kemudian melanjutkan terbangnya.

Ophis kemudian terbang kedepan wajah Great red."Apa yang kau sebut 'keberuntungannya atau kesialannya'?"

 **"Apa kau tahu bulan apa ini?"** Ophis hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan datar."14 Oktober" Great red hanya bisa menepuk kepala(?) karena jawaban polos atau bodoh dari Ophis.

 **"Baka Doragon Aura Boros"** cemoh Great red. Perempatan pun muncul pada kepala Ophis"Sialan kau Baka-red!"sebuah bola hitam dan beberapa ular yang melingkarinyapun meluncur mengenai Great-red.

Duaaar

 **"APA-APAAN KAU DORAGONDOWAFU"** Teriak Gret red pada Ophis

Ctak

Ctak

Ctak

Tiga buah lagi perempatan muncul pada kepala Ophis. Puluhan bola hitampun meluncur dengan mulus menuju Great red. Namun karena tidak ingin terkena serangan yang sama dua atau bahkan empat kalipun Great red membuat pertahanan dengan keempat sayapnya."Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!".

 **"Salahmu sendiri menggunakan wujud itu. Pantas Naruto selalu menolakmu, ia lebih menganggapmu sebagai adiknya dari pada sebagai perempuan"** Setelah itu Great red kembali melayang meninggalkan Ophis menikmati kesunyian _Gap Dimension._

"Mungkin aku harus mencari wujud lain"Muncul lubang dimensi tepat berada di depannya."Mungkin Mall adalah tempat yang tepat" ia berhenti sebelum memasuki lubang dimensi buatannya,"Sial Dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"Setelah itu Ophis memasuki Lubang dimensi, meninggalkan keheningan pada tempat itu.

.

 **-Kyoto-**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di Kyoto tepatnya Dimensi Yokai, setelah di interogasi oleh ketiga Yokai tadi naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Karena terlalu asik melihat pemandangan sekitarnya, Naruto tidak menyadari jika telah memasuki sebuah hutan. Saat berjalan ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan, karena rasa penasarannya ia pun mencari tahu siapa yang sedang melakukan percakapana tersebut. Setelah berhasil menemukan sumber suara tadi ia pun mengendap-endap berjalan diantara pepohonan, kemudian ia melihat jika yang sedang melakukan percakapan adalah seekor harimau dan seekor serigala.

" _Jadi kita akan melakukan penculikan malam ini_?"terdengar suara feminim dari salah satu yokai yang sedang bebicara.

" _Ya kita akan melakukan malam ini, karena menurut ketua penjagaan istana nanti malam akan sangat mudah untuk dimasuki karena Kyuubi akan melakukan upacara penurunan jabatan_ "Jawab suara berat khas laki-laki.

" _Bukan_ _kah_ _Putri akan mengikuti upacara itu_ _Mizuki_?"

" _Tidak_ _Fugai_ _. Putri tidak akan mengikuti acara itu, karena saat ini adalah musim para Yokai Kitsune untuk melakukan perkawinan. Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya untuk para Yokai muda jadi Putri akan di tempatkan pada ruangan tersegel. Dan aku sudah mengetahui dimana tempat yang akan digunakan untuk mengurung putri"_

 _"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan persiapannya"_

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah pusat perumahan Yokai."Penculikan? apa itu?, mungkin seru."

-Malamnya-

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir hutan, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah tentang penculikan dari dua orang yang tidak sengaja dia dengar tadi siang."Aku tidak sabar dengan penculikan nanti"ucapnya dengan semangat, untungnya tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, jika ada sudah dipastikan jika ia akan langsung ditangkap dengan tuduhan rencana penculikan.

Kehidupannya dengan Sang Impian membuatnya tidak dapat mengetahui tentang kehidupan normal yang seharusnya ia ketahui, hanya latihan saja yang Naruto ketahui dari Great red. Membuat Naruto sangat bersemangat dengan hal-hal baru, walau itu hal yang buruk sekalipun. Bagaikan kanvas kosong yang siap di isi oleh warna apapun walaupun warna itu cerah atau gelap sekalipun.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto telah sampai di depan sebuah mansion dengan gaya tradisional, dengan lima Yokai penjaga di depannya. Karena merasa ada yang datang, salah satu Yokai kemudian melihat Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang mansion.

"Siapa kau dan mau apa kau berada di mansion Kyuubi-sama?"Tanya salah satu Yokai berbentuk berkepala gagak dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya tidak lupa sebuah samurai di pinggannya. Sontak hal itu membuat perhatian empat Yokai lainnya mengarah pada Naruto

"Namaku Naruto, dan aku ingin ikut dalam 'penculikan' yang akan dilakukan nanti"Jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan senyuman polosnya. Lima Yokai tadi pun langsung melakukan sikap siaga saat mendengar kata 'penculikan' dari Naruto.

Dengan aba-aba yang diberikan oleh Yokai gagak atau yang biasa disebut Karasu Tengu. Keempat Yokai yang lainpun langsung menyergap Naruto dari keempat arah depan, kanan, kiri, dan belakang.

Yokai dengan sisik yang memenuhi tubuhnya yang berada di posisi belakang Narutopun mengeluarkan ekor ularnya untuk melilit tubuh Naruto.

Dua Yokai dikanan dan kiri pun tidak tinggal diam, keduanyapun menangkap bagian kanan dan kiri Naruto. Sedangkan Yokai yang berada di depannyapun menodongkan tombaknya kearah lehernya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa kau?" Tanya Tengu mencoba menggunakan Killing intensnya namun tidak berhasil.

"Aku sudah jawab tadi, namaku Naruto dan aku ingin mengikuti 'penculikan'"

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Tengu pun memerintahkan tiga anak buahnya untuk membawa Naruto untuk di masukan kedalam sel penjara

"Kau Inu, Nekomata, dan Amikiri bawa dia ke dalam sel tahanan"perintah Tengu kepada tiga Yokai di depannya.

Naruto yang merasa jika ia diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti penculikanpun tersenyum.

-Di sebuah kamar-

Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut pirang berpakaian kimono Furisode, berwarna cerah dengan motif yang mencolok diseluruh bagian kain dengan  
bagian lengan yang sangat lebar dan menjuntai ke bawah. Dia adalah Yasaka, putri dari pemimpin Yokai di Kyoto.

Ia sekarang sedang menatap bulan dengan pandangan gelisah. Tidak biasanya ia merasakan gelisah, tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi siang, entah mengapa membuatnya mulai kehilangan kendali atas hasrat seksualnya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun yang pasti, ia sangat menginginkan Naruto terus bersamanya untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa denganku. Kenapa hanya dengan Naruto saja aku bereaksi seperti ini?"Karena kelelahan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinari wajahnya yang seputih porselen.

-Suatu Hutan-

Sekarang berada di sebuah hutan rimbun, terdapat sepuluh Yokai dengan berbagai jenis sedang berjalan menuju Mansion pemimpin para Yokai.

"Jadi bagaimana rencana yang akan kita lakukan, Hanzo"ucap salah satu Yokai dengan bentuk seperti Harimau berambut biru abu-abu pada Yokai berbentuk Salamander dengan Helm seperti Respirator yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalian para Yokai Air kalian serang bagian barat Mansion, karena disana ada aliran air yang dapat kalian gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian"dua Kappa dan dua Funayurei mengangguk dan mulai pergi menuju sungai disamping Mansion. "Dan sisanya selain Mizuki pergi ke Utara Mansion untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Fugai pimpin pasukanmu kearah yang aku perintahkan"Setelah mendapatkan perintah empat Yokai lainnyapun pergi menuju kearah tempat yang diperintahkan.

"Kita akan menuju kearah Tenggara. Tempat dimana Putri berada"Ucap Hanzo pada Yokai Harimau di sampingnya.

"Ha'i"

-Penjara-

Naruto sekarang berada di tempat yang memiliki sel tahanan. Ia tidak menyangka jika 'Penculikan' akan sangat membosankan seperti ini, jika ia tahu maka ia tidak akan mengikuti 'Penculikan' yang dikiranya menyenangkan itu.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya kesabarannya habis juga, padahal ia baru menunggu 10 menit dari awal penjeblosannya ke penjara ini.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, ini sangat membosankan!"Teriaknya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju jeruji besi di depannya, setelah itu ia pun membuat sebuah bola api seukuran bola Tenis. Kemudian bola Tenis api itu ia lempar menuju jeruji di depannya.

Duuuar

Bukan jeruji penjara saja yang hancur, namun hampir seluruh ruangan penjara luluh lantah seperti di terjang badai, walau faktanya jika badai datang tempat itulah yang paling aman untuk berlindung. Hm sungguh ironis.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain saja, disini tidak seru"ucapnya

Belum sempat ia pergi dari tempat itu, Dua Funayurei mandatanginya karena mendengar suara ledakan tadi.

"Siapa kalian?"Tanya Naruto pada kedua Funayurei itu. Sedangkan kedua Funayurei itupun menyerang Naruto dengan air yang entah datang dari mana.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba di serang tidak tinggal diam, ia segera berpindah kebelakang Funayurei tadi.

"Kenapa kalian menyerangku, apa salahku pada kalian Ttebayou"ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan kedua Funayurei itu tidak menanggapi Naruto dan terus menyerang Naruto. Narutopun hanya menghindar sambil memikirkan alasan kedua Funayurei itu menyerangnya, tidak lama kemudian ia mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku tahu, kalian pasti juga ingin melakukan 'Penculikan' bukan"ucapnya dengan bangga seakan-akan ia memenangkan sebuah Doorprize sebuah toko permen(?).

Sedangkan kedua Funayurei itupun terkejut karena rencana yang disusun matang-matang oleh pemimpin mereka mampu diketahui oleh musuh. Karena tidak ingin informasi tentang penculikan menyebar maka kedua Funayurei itupun menyerang Naruto dengan kekuatan air mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berpikir jika aturan main dalam 'penculikan' adalah harus saling mengalahkan untuk menangpun, akhirnya membalas serangan dengan semangat.

"Yosh aku akan memenangkan 'Penculikan' ini"Ucapnya dengan semangat. Karena sibuk dengan serangan yang diarahkan pada Naruto kedua Funayurei itupun tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

-Sungai-

Sedangkan kedua Kappa yang ditugaskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian, belum sekalipun melakukan pengalihan terhadap Mansion di depannya. Mereka sedang menunggu kedua partner mereka Funayurei untuk melakukan penyerangan.

"Hai Basu, kenapa Ran dan Kou lama sekali sampainya?"Tanya Kappa yang berwarna lebih gelap.

"Entahlah mungkin mereka tersesat di jalan kehidupan"Jawab Basu acuh sambil membaca sebuah Novel dengan judul 'shinden fu no sho kakashi's', karena kesal ditanyai hal yang sama setiap 3 menit sekali.

Sedangkan yang bertanya hanya bisa menahan kesal karena jawaban aneh yang selalu dijawab oleh rekannya itu.

-Kamar-

Kembali ke kamar. Sekarang putri atau bisa kita panggil Yasaka sedang tertidur dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, berkali-kali ia berganti posisi tidur namun tidak ada yang berhasil membuatnya nyaman, entah apa yang sedang ada dalam mimpinya membuatnya tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Hmmm"

Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya, membuka kedua mata kuning emasnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah bulan yang masih setia dengan sinarnya.

"Masih malam"Ucapnya tanpa menyadari dua sosok lain di kamarnya.

"Jadi ojou-sama sudah bangun dari tidurnya"ujar sebuah suara disudut kamar membuat Yasaka terkejut.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Yasaka sedikit membentak.

"Kau tidak sopan Ojou-sama"Ucap suara lainnya."Seharusnya kau menyambut tamumu, bukan menanyakan dengan nada seperti itu"Lanjut suara tadi.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi sebalum aku bakar kalian berdua. Siapa kalian dan mau apa kalian di sini?"Sembilan ekor berwarna kuning dan dua buah telinga rubah muncul di belakang dan kepala Yasaka.

Sedangkan kedua Yokai tadi terlihat tidak merasa terancam sama sekali, bahkan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah kedua penyusup tersebut.

"Woah sabar ojou-sama, jika kau marah nanti kau akan cepat tua loh~"sebuah bola api melesat kearah Mizuki.

Karena tidak ingin terkena bola api yang terlihat sangat panas itu, Mizuki kemudian menghindar kearah Hanzo berdiri.

"Berhenti bermain Mizuki, cepat kau tangkap dia"Perintah Hanzo.

Yasaka yang mendengar jika ia akan ditangkap tidak tinggal diam, ia kemudian menyerang Hanzo dengan **[Fox Fire]** nya.

Duar!

Setelah yakin jika musuhnya terkena serangannya, Yasakapun beralih kearah Mizuki bersiap menyerang.

"Apimu tidak akan mampu untuk melawanku Ojou-sama"ucap suara dari tempat ledakan tadi membuat kedua bola mata Yasaka membulat "Aku harus bersyukur karena kau belum dapat menggunakan 'Leyline'"

Yasaka yang tidak punya pilihan lain pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, ia melesat menuju jendela di dekatnya. Satu hal yang ia lupa tentang kamarnya.

Zeerrtttt

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Apa kau lupa jika ruangan ini sudah diberi sihir untuk mengurungmu. Ojou-sama"Yasaka yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi hanya bisa pasrah terhadap keadaannya.

-Penjara-

Sekarang terlihat jika penjara yang tadinya terlihat rapi, banyak jeruji besi, dan indah(?). Sekarang menjadi seperti medan perang, banyak dinding yang jebol, jeruji yang meleleh karena panas dari api Naruto, dan air yang membuat penjara itu seperti sedang terkena banjir lokal. Sedangkan kedua Funayurei tadi pun pingsan karena pertarungan melawan Naruto, beda dengan keadaan Naruto yang tidak mengalami luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Naruto pun keluar dari penjara setelah pertarungannya dengan kedua Funayurei tadi, ia berjalan tidak tentu arah karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Mansion itu. Karena bosan berjalan akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah sungai di samping Mansion.

"Main dulu ah"setelah itu Naruto berjalan dengan riang kedalam air sungai itu.

Sedangkan dua sosok yang terlebih dahulu menghuni sungai itu pun memperhatikan Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Apaan ini"Ucapnya sambil mengetuk sebuah batok berwarna hijau dengan rambut disekitar pinggirannya.

tuk tuK TUK

"Ittai, Konoyarou!"teriak Basu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya setelah mendengar sebuah kata baru yang diucapkan Basu.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Naruto pada Basu.

"Apa kau buta, aku ini kappa"ucap Basu dengan dongkol.

"Kappa?, apa itu?"Basu terkejut karena baru kali ini ada yang tidak tahu tentang Kappa.

Kappa yang dari tadi bersembunyipun kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya yang agak jauh dari Basu, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hei kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika ada yang datang!"teriak Basu yang kesal karena tidak diberitahu tentang Naruto yang datang.

"itu salahmu sendiri tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan hanya membaca buku itu"balas Kebi acuh.

"Hei jika aku tidak membaca buku ini maka kita akan dicegat kucing hitam berdada besar yang tidak tahu cara menggunakan kimono yang benar itu"ucap Basu tidak ingin kalah.

"Ya ya ya, dan nanti jika kau tidak membaca buku itu, lalu kau akan berkata 'Kita tidak akan menemukan nenek yang memerlukan bantuan jika kita tidak membaca buku itu' seperti saat misi kita untuk berbuat baik dulu bukan"

"Dan cara itu berhasil"kata Basu bangga.

"Hm ya berhasil karena kau melempar nenek itu dengan bola golf yang tidak sengaja kau temukan itu. Lalu kau berpura-pura menolongnya"balas Kebi dengan malas.

Karena dicuekin oleh kedua Kappa yang berdebat tentang buku, Naruto pun melanjutkan acaranya bermain di sungai.

-Koridor Mansion-

"Aku tidak menyangka jika rencana kita akan berjalan dengan lancar Hanzo"ucap Mizuki pada Hanzo yang sedang membawa karung yang berisi Yasaka.

"Ini aneh Mizuki, kenapa tidak ada suara serangan dari arah barat dan utara"tanya Hanzo pada Mizuki.

"Mungkin seluruh penjaga di mansion sudah mereka kalahkan, mengingat dari informasi yang aku terima jika semua penjaga hanya memiliki kemampuan penyegelan yang bertugas untuk menjaga segel kamar putri"jelas Mizuki.

"Hm mungkin kau benar juga"

Mereka pun berjalan kearah sungai, setelah sampai di dekat sungai mereka terkejut karena kedua Kappa yang Hanzo tugaskan untuk membuat keributan malah pingsan dengan luka bakar diseluruh tubuh mereka, bahkan sungai yang tadinya terlihat segar bila digunakan untuk menyegarkan tubuh itu sekarang malah terlihat seperti pemandian air panas.

di depan mereka terlihat seorang remaja tengah duduk dengan ikan bakar yang sedang di santapnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hei kau"panggil Mizuki

Naruto tetap melahap ikan bakarnya tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Mizuki seakan-akan tidak ada yang memanggilnya.

Sedangkan Mizuki yang di hiraukan oleh Naruto tidak terima, ia pun akan menyerang Naruto namun Hanzo menahannya.

Hanzo kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan ada yang mendekatinya kemudian menengok kearah Hanzo.

"Kau siapa?"tanyanya pada Hanzo sambil menghentikan memakan ikannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyaimu. Siapa kau?, dan apa kau yang membakar mereka sampai hangus seperti itu?"Tanya Hanzo sambil menunjuk kedua Kappa yang hangus.

"Oh itu,..."

Flashback

Karena perdebatan tentang buku yang tidak berhenti malah bertambah besar bahkan mereka saling menyerang karena perdebatan tidak jelas itu.

"Kau bodoh karena percaya dengan buku itu"ucap Kebi masih terus menyerang Bosu dengan airnya.

Byur

"Kalau aku tidak percaya dengan buku itu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan semua misi dari bos"Balas Bosu sambil menyerang balik Kebi dengan airnya.

Byur

"Aku lebih baik membaca Icha-icha dari pada buku bodoh itu"Kebi kembali menyerang Bosu dengan air yang lebih besar.

BYUUR

Naruto yang sedang bermainpun terbawa gelombang yang di ciptakan oleh Kebi. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua Kappa itu, Naruto kemudian memperhatikan kedua Kappa itu berdebat.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya?"

Karena penasaran akhirnya Naruto kembali mendekat ke arah dua Kappa yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Hei apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?"Tanya Naruto, sedangkan kedua Kappa yang sedang bertengkar itu berhenti sejenak karena mendengar naruto.

"Kami sedang melakukan apa bukan urusanmu"Jawab Kebi kesal.

"Benar katanya"

"Boleh aku ikut 'apa bukan urusanmu'"tanya Naruto berharap.

"Tidak"Jawab kedua Kappa itu bersamaan.

"Ayolah, ijinkan aku ikut ya"Nah sekarang Naruto sudah mengeluarkan jurus yang bahkan Great red tidak dapat menangkisnya, Menurutnya. Puppy eye no jutsu.

'Hehehe dengan jurus milik Ophis-chan ini mereka pasti tidak akan menolaknya'Batin naruto sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Ia mengetahuinya jurus terlarang itu saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar pertemuan kedua dewa naga itu, awalnya ia bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua dewa naga itu. Namun saat ia melihat Ophis yang membulatkan mata dengan kilauan cahaya yang menghiasai matanya dengan sedikit rona yang menghiasi masing-masing pipinya plus pose imut yang lakukan, ditambah background gelembung-gelembung berwarna pink membuat Great red yang tadinya tidak menyetujui menjadi setuju dengan permintaan Ophis.

Sebenarnya Great red menyetujuinya bukan karena keimutan Ophis, namun saat itu ia membayangkan Ophis yang menggunakan pose itu saat berada di wujud kakek-kakek. Rasanya saat itu Great red ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya hanya karena membayangkan Ophis yang berwujud kakek-kakek, apalagi ia teringat saat ia merental warnet(dengan human formnya) tidak sengaja ia membuka sebuah situs 'Kakek Sugiono Menemani Menjemur Cucunya Megumi Haruka'. Dan karena semua itu Great red capat-cepat menyetujui permintan Ophis.

Oke back to story

Sedangkan kedua Kappa itu sedikit terpengaruh dengan jurus terlarang yang digunakan naruto. Namun

"Tidak"Jawab kedua Kappa itu tetap pada pendirian mereka.

"Lebih baik pergi saja jauh-jauh, hus hus"usir Bosu dengan tangan yang digerakan seolah-olah sedang mengusir ayam.

"Huaaa kalian jahat, masak Naru tidak boleh ikut main"tiba-tiba api putih mengelilingi sluruh tubuhnya.

Kedua Kappa yang melihat api putih yang mengeilingi tubuh Narutopun berkeringat dingin karena tidak kuat dengan panasnya api yang di keluarkan Naruto, Kebi dan Bosu pun memutuskan untuk menyerang Naruto dengan air yang berasal dari sungai di sekitar mereka, tidak peduli jika air yang mereka gunakan untuk menyerang masih ada makhluk hidupnya

Ceessssss

Setelah air yang mereka gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto bertemu dengan api putih menimbulkan uap yang sangat tebal menutupi pengelihatan mereka.

Setelah uap itu menghilang, mereka terkejut saat menyadari usaha mereka untuk memadamkan api putih itu tidak berhasil. Bahkan api itu semakin menyebar keseluruh bagian sungai dan membuat air sungai itu seperti air rebusan.

"ayo pergi Kebi aku tidak ingin menjadi rebusan Kappa nanti"belum sempat pergi dari sungai itu, naas kedua Kappa itu sudah hangus karena api putih milik Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah mulai tenangpun akhirnya menghentikan api putih miliknya, setelah itu ia melihat banyak ikan Nila berwarna kecoklatan dengan bau harum yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Apa itu?"seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi, rasa keingintahuannya kembali muncul saat melihat ikan bakar itu.

Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu ikan itu, mengikuti instingnya untuk mendekatkan ikan itu kearah mulutnya, karena aroma khas ikan bakar itu membuatnya membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit sebagian dari ikan tersebut. Tekstur kasar hasil dari pembakaran itu dilanjutkan dengan tekstur lembut bagian dalamnya yang matang dan memiliki rasa yang sedikit manis dan gurih.

Matanya kemudian berbinar menatap ikan bakar yang berada di tangannya, rasa panas dari ikan yang baru saja dibakar tidak terasa di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi yang jelas ini enak"ujarnya sambil kembali memakan ikan yang berada di tangannya itu.

Flashack end

Setelah menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi, Naruto kembali ke acara makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Lalu kau sedang apa disini?"

"Oh aku sedang nyam mengikuti 'penculikan' nyam"jawabnya sesekali melahab ikannya yang sekarang sudah tinggal tulangnya saja itu

Sama dengan kedua Funayurei tadi kedua Yokai di depannya terkejut dengan ucapan remaja di hadapan mereka, bedanya mereka tidak tahu jika ada juga yang akan melakukan penculikan selain mereka, berbagai spekulasi muncul di kepala mereka tentang pelaku penculikan lainnya,

Sedangkan Naruto sedang celingukan kekanan kekiri mencari apa masih ada ikan bakar di sekitarnya tidak peduli tentang kedua Yokai di dekatnya.

Akhirnya ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu berwarna merah dengan dua capit di kanan dan kirinya, ia pun mendekati kearah benda yang tidak lain adalah kepiting bakar itu(?). Ia kemudian mengambil kepiting itu mencium baunya yang harum lalu kemudian tanpa pkir panjang Naruto langsung mengarahkan kepiting itu ke mulutnya, dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kraaakkk

Gyaaaaaa

Semua gigi depan Naruto pun hancur karena kerasnya kulit kepiting itu membuatnya berteriak sampai-sampai burung di sekitar terbang menjauh dari sumber teriakan yang memilukan itu. Sedangkan kedua Yokai yang dari tadi memikirkan siapa yang melakukan penculikan selain mereka kemudian menengok kearah Naruto yang memegang mulutnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah gusi yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kepiting yang tadinya masih di pegang oleh Naruto sekarang sudah menghilang entah kemana karena lemparan Naruto,

"Apa itu keras sekali, anj*ng, ot*k V*kep, f*cking b*st*rd,otong hit*m berbulu kecil, *nak v*lak, d*mn f*cking *sshole, b*tch, crab is a..."ucap Naruto dengan kata-kata pelanginya.

Sedangkan kedua Yokai yang mendengarkan kata-kata pelangi dari Naruto hanya bisa cengo. Mizuki kemudian menatap Hanzo dengan pandangan cengonya.

"Generasi masa kini bahasanya sudah sangat berwarna, beda dengan jaman dulu ya"ucapnya

"Ya, aku tidak tahu jika anak yang sempat aku anggap polos tadi memiliki bahasa yang sangat berwarna"balas Hanzo masih dengan wajah syoknya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih asik dengan bahasa barunya yang sempat ia dengar dari kedua Kappa tadi.

Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada pasukan Yokai sedang memandang kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto dengan pandangan horor. Yokai yang lebih tua menutup telinga Yokai yang lebih muda karena tidak ingin jika ada bahasa yang seindah pelangi menjadi ucapan sehari-hari mereka.

Beruntung bagi Yasaka yang masih pingsan di dalam karung karena tidak mendengar kata-kata pelangi yang indahnya melebihi kata-kata mutiara.

Naruto yang memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menengok kearah pasukan Yokai yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Are, siapa kalian?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah volosnya.

Pasukan Yokai yang sempat syok tadi kemudian kembali menyiapkan posisi bertarung.

"Kembalikan Yasaka hime, atau hidup kalian akan berakhir"perintah dan ancam seorang Yokai yang bisa dikatakan pemimpinnya itu.

"Tch kuso"Mizuki mendecih setelah mendengar ancaman itu.

"tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus mengalahkan mereka"ucap Hanzo mulai menyiapkan posisi bertarung, begitupun dengan Mizuki. Mereka berduapun mengeluarkan wujud mereka masing-masing, Mizuki dengan bentuk Harimaunya sedangkan Hanzo dengan bentuk salamandernya.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan kemudian bertanya ke pada pasukan Yokai.

"Apa kalian juga mengikuti 'Penculikan'?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak"balas pasukan Yokai dengan kompak. Membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa karena menurutnya 'Penculikan' akan lebih seru jika banyak yang orang.

"Siapa kalian?"tanya seorang lagi yang baru datang dengan telinga dan ekor berjumlah sembilan berwarna oranye.

"Kyuubi-sama"ujar salah satu pasukan Yokai

"Kal..."belum sempat Mizuki mengucapkan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya

"Aku Naruto salah satu orang yang mengikuti 'Penculikan'"balas Naruto dengan semangat.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menculik anakku Naruto-san?"ucap Kyuubi kalem walau hatinya sudah sangat panas, karena ada yang berani untuk menculik anak perempuannya. Perlu dikatehui jika Kyuubi memiliki Daughter complex jadi kejadian sekecil apapun akan menjadi masalah putrinya juga adalah masalah baginya.

"Tidak ada"jawab Naruto dengan riang

"'Penculikan' menyenangkan Ttebayou"lanjutnya semangat melupakan rasa sakit digusinya tadi

"Maksudmu apa Naruto-san?"tanya Kyuubi bingung, apakah mungkin orang yang ada di depannya melakukan penculikan hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja, begitulah isi pemikiran Kyuubi.

"Aku bisa melawan orang lain selain Tou-san"jawab Naruto dengan ceria. Karena memang lawannya selama di Dimension Gap hanyalah Great red saja, sedangkan Ophis hanya melihat saja karena ia tidak ingin melukai calon pasangannya.

"Jadi intinya kau tidak tahu tentang apa itu 'Penculikan' ya?"

"Aku tahu kok!"balas Naruto tidak ingin disebut bodoh karena tidak mengetahui tentang 'Penculikan.

"Jadi bisa kau jawab apa itu 'Penculikan' "tantang Kyuubi yang mulai tertarik dengan remaja di depannya.

"Haha itu mudah. Penculikan itu adalah permainan untuk mengalahkan orang lain, lihatkan aku bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah"

Semua Yokai yang mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto pun jawdrop, tidak menyangka remaja dengan bahasa pelanginya tidak mengetahui tentang 'penculikan', jadi dari siapa ia mendengar kalimat itu.

"Hei nak, dari mana kau tahu tentang 'Penculiakan'?"Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Dari dia"menunjuk Hanzo.

"Apa dia juga yang mengajarimu kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Kata-kata yang mana?"tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Semua Yokai yang berada di tempat itu harus dibuat menepuk kepala mereka atas kepolosan Naruto.

"Yang 'anj*ng, ot*k V*kep, f*cking b*st*rd,otong hitam berbulu kecil, anak valak, d*mn f*cking *sshole, b*tch, crab is a...' itu"semua Yokai yang tua terpaksa harus menutup kembali telinga Yokai-yokai muda dari kalimat pelangi yang diucapkan secara blak-blakan dari pemimpin mereka.

"Oh itu, aku tadi mendengarnya saat kedua Kippia itu saat mereka bermain 'apa bukan urusanmu' bukankah itu anjir" kali ini semua Yokai tua telat merespon salah satu kata pelangi milik Naruto sehingga semua Yokai muda mendengarnya.

Kini mereka tahu siapa yang akan mendapatkan hukuman paling berat, semua Yokai yang berada disitu menatap Kedua Kappa yang sedang pingsan dengan luka bakar di seluruh tubuhnya.

'khukhukhu aku akan memberikan pelajaran yang tidak akan mereka lupakan karena mencemari anak ini' batin semua pasukan yokai di sana.

'khukhukhu ada mainan baru' batin Kyuubi dengan seringainya.

'tamatlah riwayat kalian Bosu, Kebi'batin Hanzo dengan wajah prihatin

'aku harap kalian sudah sampai alam sana, disini siksaannya lebih kejam'sekarang batin Mizuki dengan wajah berduka citanya.

Maaf Bosu, Kebi aku rasa penderitaan kalian akan dimulai. Salah kalian sendiri belum mendownload aplikasi sensor untuk kalimat kalian.

"Mizuki ayo kita kabur sebelum mereka kembali menyadari kita"bisik Hanzo.

"Ayo"

Namun sebelum mereka berdua berhasil melarikan diri.

"Kalian mau kemana, bukankah kalian juga megikuti 'Penculikan'"Great Naruto berhasil menghancurkan rencana pelarian mereka berdua.

Dengan serentak semua Yokai yang masih menatap tubuh yang nyawanya hampir sakaratul maut itu pun mengarahkan atensi mereka kearah dua Yokai yang ingin melarikan diri itu.

'Kuso gaki'umpat mereka berdua sambil menatap Naruto dengan deathglare terbaik mereka. Sebenarnya mereka masih bisa menghadapi semua pasukan Yokai dengan cairan pemberian dari ketua mereka, namun kedatangan pemimpin Yokai yang tidak masuk kedalam prediksi mereka, mau tidak mau membuat mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melarikan diri atau menyerahkan diri.

Sedangkan Naruto tidak terpengaruh dengan deathglare milik kedua Yokai itu, menurutnya deathglare milik Great red jauh lebih mengerikan dari milik mereka.

"Jangan pikir kalian bisa kabur setelah melakukan penculikan di Kyoto"ucap Kyuubi.

Sedangkan kedua Yokai itu mendecih tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyuubi, dengan terpaksa kedua Yokai itu menyerahkan diri kepada semua Pasukan Yokai.

"Hei ini tidak adil, kenapa hanya mereka yang menang"oh ternyata Naruto masih belum paham dengan 'Penculikan'.

"Kau ikut aku"Kyuubi pun menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya, sebelum mereka pergi tidak lupa Yasaka yang sedang berada di dalam karung di bawa oleh Kyuubi.

.

-Mansion-

.

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Kyuubi tentang 'Penculikan' akhirnya Naruto paham jika 'Penculikan' adalah hal yang tidak baik untuk dilakukan, dan tentang Kyuubi sendiri nama sebenarnya adalah Kurama sedangkan Kyuubi hanyalah statusnya sebagai pemimpin.

Kurama sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang penculikan yang akan dilakukan kepada anaknya itu, sehingga ia membuat rencana untuk menangkap sang pelaku, dan rencananya adalah dengan membuat acara penurunan jabatannya sehingga pelaku yang ingin menculiknya berpikir jika waktu itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sekarang, ia berada di sebuah kamar bersama Yasaka, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kenapa ia dibawa kedalam sebuah kamar milik Yasaka, yang ia tahu jika ia akan mendapat ikan bakar disana begitulah ucapan Kurama yang mengetahui jika putrinya hampir saja lepas kendali saat siuman karena melihat Naruto, ia tidak tahu mengapa namun ia merasakan hawa naga dari tubuh Naruto, jika Naruto memiliki hawa naga tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia juga memiliki daya tarik naga, 'hm jadi begitu'. Begitulah isi pikiran dari Kurama. Jadi kemungkinan besar Yasaka tidak dapat mengendalikan hawa nafsunya di karenakan sekarang adalah musim perkawinan para Yokai kitsune ditambah daya tarik naga yang 'konon katanya' dapat menarik perhatian seluruh dewi di seluruh dunia. Jadi karena itu ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan putrinya dengan Naruto, walaupun ia tahu jika putrinya tidak mencintai Naruto... setidaknya belum.

Kembali dengan Naruto, sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam posisi yang sulit atau bisa dibilang uenak, kenapa dikatakan posisi yang sulit karena sekarang ia sedang ditindih oleh gadis yang sekarang sedang menindihnya tanpa pakaian. Sayangnya ia terlalu polos untuk mengetahui keadaan yang menimpanya, jadi dia hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Sedangkan Yasaka sendiri sekarang sudah kehilangan kontrolnya, sisi lainnya mengambil kesadarannya. Ia sekarang bukan lagi Yasaka no Yokai Hime ia sekarang hanyalah Yasaka, seorang Gadis yang sedang pada masa pubertasnya.

Mereka berduapun melakukan hal yang sebenarnya dianggap tabu di dalam lingkungan manusia, namun mereka bukanlah manusia jadi sah-sah saja mereka melakukannya, setidaknya keluarga dari salah satu pihak menijinkan mereka atau lebih tepatnya mengijinkan Yasaka karena Great red maupun keluarga tidak mengetahui jika Naruto melakukan hubungan bersama putri pemimpin Yokai.

Yasaka yang dengan ganasnya menyerang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan Yasaka.

Mereka berduapun melakukannya hingga pagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hanya minta maaf karena updatenya yang lama. word yang kebablasan manjanginnya ini sebagai gantinya saja

Dan maaf karena tidak jadi membuat lemon (nggak mau merubah ratenya dan butuh buku biologi jika ingin membuat lemon)

Review:

Guest : nih udah kebablasan bro wordnya

DAMARWULAN : terima kasih

choky : nih dah lanjut

Cold Blood : nih dah lanjut

Guest : dah lanjut

Jashin : NIH DAH LANJUT *cling*

Neo out


End file.
